ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Looping the Loop
---- For the Cabin Pressure advent Abu Dhabi prompt: an attempt at flying GERTI upside down. ---- "Douglas, this is a terrible idea." "Oh, come on Martin, you were almost entirely up for it earlier." Douglas raised an eyebrow as Martin huffed. "I said it was a very risky and stupid thing to do!" Martin had raised his voice ever so slightly, in the way he often did when he was trying to take charge of a situation. "But you didn't say no." Martin made another conflicted noise, but any argument he would have made was cut off by Arthur bounding into the flight deck. "Are we going to fly upside down yet?" he asked, his face lighting up with excitement. It had been Arthur's idea in the first place, and of course Douglas had heard and told him that it would be relatively easy to do a roll in GERT-I. "No, Arthur." said Martin, doing his best to sound firm and un-flustered. Douglas tutted. "Why not, Martin?" "Because, Douglas, it's extremely high risk. GERT-I just isn't designed for stunt flying, and it's incredibly likely that'd we'd stall-" "Nonsense. You would stall her, but as long as I am in control, we will be fine." Douglas smiled, confident that he had won the argument. "Well, you aren't in control, and we are not even going to try flying upside down, and that is final, okay?" Douglas made a face, and Arthur protested. "Please, Skip, it'll be brilliant and Douglas say it'll be fine-" "And I, the captain, say it won't! But no, because Douglas' says, then it ''must be fine." Martin sighed, adopting an angry frown.'' "But if you do it carefully, Skip, we'll be fine, right?" Arthur grinned hopefully, glancing at Douglas to see that the smug smirk was back. "Fine, fine! But only once!" Arthur's smile widened, and Douglas shuffled in his seat. "I suggest you do your seatbelt, Arthur." The steward sat down and did as Douglas instructed. Martin's whole body seemed to tense and Douglas readjusted his grip on the controls. "Here we go!" Douglas shouted as the plane rolled. His voice joined Martin and Arthur's screams, though one was of terror and the other in delight. Martin felt his stomach flip. Douglas chuckled as they came upright again. Martin's face was sheet white, his eyes wide. Arthur, by comparison, was beaming ear to ear, evidently having enjoyed it. "We are not doing that ever, ever again." said Martin as firmly as he could manage while feeling somewhat queasy. Arthur was about to protest, but Douglas cut him off. "Quite right. Once is enough. Would you go and get coffees, Arthur? The threat of spillage is passed." Douglas was pleased to see Arthur go without any further argument. Martin looked over to see Douglas also looking a little pale. He smiled ruefully, glad that he wasn't the only one who didn't have the stomach for loop-the-loops. "Maybe next time, I might be right?" "Maybe you will, captain." Category:Leopardclaw's Stuff